


Mein Inner Wampire: Keeping a Secret

by Steffie



Series: Dark Secrets [2]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Von Goosewing is keeping a secret from the rest of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Transylvania, home of the vicious family of vampire ducks Count Duckula. As the   
werewolves howl and the vampire bats come out to play for the night, a certain   
vampire hunter is on the prowl...

"Oh my, I heff made it." Dr. Von Goosewing panted as he finally reached the   
front door of Castle Duckula; a giant suitcase in his hands. The gander had ran   
all the way from his hideout to the castle of his nemesis. As soon as the doctor   
regained his breath, he leaped onto the roof of the castle. He then dashed with   
as much speed and quietness as he could until he reached for the tower's window.   
He then leaped through the window. After he searched the room, he decided that   
it's safe to make it his new home. He laid his suitcase down onto the floor.  
The poor gander found out a few days ago that his vampiric side was hungry for   
the dark and eerie, and its will was more strong than his mortal side. So, the   
vampire hunter decided that he should stay inside Castle Duckula for the rest of   
his life. For all he knew, he could finally defeat that foul fiend? He would   
never have expected his nemesis to be living under the same roof as him. Dr. Von   
Goosewing decided that it's time for bed; and climbed into the empty coffin that   
had occupied the room.

*Meanwhile inside the library*

Igor couldn't believe his luck. He had caught his young master engrossed in a   
book. It wasn't just any book; it was a book about vampires and other so-called   
mythical creatures. In fact, this book was written by the butler himself. He   
even drew all the illustrations himself. Igor was always a great artist, but   
only used his skills when it came to the portraits or when it's needed for any   
of his spells.

"May I ask what M'Lord is doing?" Igor droned.  
"Oh, I'm just doing some research, Igor." the young mallard replied.  
"Research, M'Lord?" the butler asked in hope. Could it be that the young master   
had finally embraced his dark side?  
"Yes, research. I couldn't help but notice my relatives all have different   
powers and abilities. So, I decided to find out why. I couldn't believe that   
there are so many different types of vampires out there."

"Ah yes, M'Lord. It brings me back memories of when I finally had the first   
reunion with the family. Ah, such wonderful times of chaos and bloodshed..."  
"Ew, Igor. Anyway, I also found something quite interesting about dhampirs. It   
says here that there were two different types of dhampirs. One type were mortals   
that were bitten by vampires; and they inherit half of that vampire's strength   
and abilities, yet they also inherit their greatest weakness. But, they can turn   
back to normal after they destroy the vampire they had bitten them via their   
greatest weakness. The other type would be when vampires find fair maidens   
and...er...ugh." Duckula's face became more pale than ever after he read the   
last sentence.

Igor grinned from ear to ear as he watched the young master page through the   
book.  
"Ah, they also mention about the bond between vampire and servant. They say here   
that the servant's job is to protect the master from any harm, while the vampire   
actually protects their servant from being possessed whenever they cast a spell   
to summon something, or whenever they cast an extremely powerful spell. It also   
says that vampire and servant would also borrow each other's powers whenever   
they need a great boost of power. That would sometimes kill the servant, unless   
they're quite powerful or they were granted immortality. They also mention here   
that if the vampire's good instead of evil, then the servant's power wouldn't be   
as powerful as it should've been."

"Wow, who would've thought that? Anyways, I'm going to have a snack and then go   
to bed, Igor. I hope Nanny had finally returned from the shop with some fresh   
broccoli and bread."  
"Goodnight, M'Lord. Pleasant dreams of sinking your fangs into a maiden's neck."  
"Igor..." Duckula quacked in a warning tone.  
"But M'Lord--"  
"Igor, I originally went to the library to find a detective novel. I first   
thought this book was one that I hadn't read yet, but I soon realized it   
wasn't."

"But, I thought M'Lord said he wanted to do some research on his family?"  
"Well yeah, but only because my curiosity got the better of me. Anyways   
goodnight, Igor."  
"Goodnight, M'Lord." Igor droned. As soon as the mallard was out of his sights,   
the vulture grinned from ear to ear.  
'The Master finally embraced his dark roots. At last, the good old days had   
finally returned. I must prepare this wonderous event.'

*Much later that night*

Nanny hummed to herself while she did the dishes. Now and then, she clucked in   
surprise when a plate slipped out of her hand, but that wasn't as often as she   
had done in the past. Igor placed a large jug onto the table, as well as a   
couple of glasses. The large jug was filled with a red liquid.  
"Mr. Igor, may I ask what you're doin'?" the hen clucked in an accused tone the   
moment she noticed what the vulture did. Igor cursed inwardly that he wished   
Nanny's moments of intellegence would have a warning sign beforehand. Sometimes   
he even wondered whether or not that stupid hen actually pretended to be   
stupid...

"Oh Nanny, Nanny. I have only decided to leave some tomato juice out for the   
young master."  
"But, Duckyboos is tucked in 'is little bed. I don't t'ink 'e'll want some   
juice."  
"Oh Nanny, sometimes the young master would wake up in the middle of the night   
because he's thirsty. Instead of having to wake you up, he just have to pour   
himself a glass of tomato juice."  
"Oh, Mr. Igor. You're so clever." Nanny chuckled to herself, ignorant to the   
fact Igor wore a wicked grin on his face.

Farewell, for now...

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

Castle Duckula, home of the blood-sucking waterfowl Count Duckula. As the   
werewolves and bats played in the moonlight, another creature of the night   
stirred...

*Meanwhile inside one of Castle Duckula's towers*

Dr. Von Goosewing tossed and turned inside the coffin he called his bed. His   
vampiric side had urges; and they almost became unbearable for him to bear.  
"Nein, I do not being needing it!" the gander honked as he clutched his head in   
pain.  
"I am needing blood! Now!" the gander snarled as he sprouted fang and his   
fingernails became claws.  
"Okay, okay. I vill be getting blood." Dr. Von Goosewing sobbed as he used his   
powers to transform back into his mortal form.

The gander waddled through the long passage of the castle. To his utter disgust,   
he smelled blood from the kitchen. He waddled into the small room, and noticed a   
large jug that was filled with red liquid. His vampiric side took over, and   
Goosewing grabbed the jug and slurped loudly as he consumed the liquid. He   
didn't even hear Duckula and his servants run down the stairs as they approached   
the kitchen. The gander only realized who it was the moment he heard a loud gasp   
from the mallard.

"Goosewing?! How did you get in here? And what's with that new outfit?" Duckula   
gagged in shock. Before the vampire hunter turned around, he used his powers to   
transform back to his mortal form. He soon regretted doing so, as he noticed the   
looks of disgust from both Duckula and Igor. His beak was completely red, and   
the large jug was empty.  
"I--I zhought zhat zhis vhas tomato juice, but only realized vhot it vhos after   
I heff swallowed everything down. Bye!"

Dr. Von Goosewing leaped over the three fowls' heads and ran as fast as he could   
upstairs. Duckula and his servants were after him; as they believed he's up to   
his old tricks. The gander finally stopped the moment he was in the main hall.   
Count Duckula teleported himself in front of the gander. The vampire hunter   
searched his pockets for a weapon; and pulled out his trusty musket. The gander   
shot several stakes at the mallard, each one almost struck the poor fowl. After   
several minutes, three of the stakes pinned Duckula's sleeves to the wall. As   
his helpless prey struggled to get free, Dr. Von Goosewing aimed for the   
mallard's heart.

Dr. Von Goosewing's eyes widened in surprise when he sensed danger from behind   
him. He turned around the moment Igor swung an axe that was aimed for his neck.   
The gander ducked a second before it was too late, and then leaped over the   
vulture. He did a hand-spring and then landed on his feet behind the butler.  
"Whoa, how did you do that?" Duckula quacked in amazement while Nanny unpinned   
him. Igor also wore a shocked expression, but only for a second. The butler   
charged at the gander and swung the axe with fluid skill, speed and accuracy   
each time he tried to attack the gander. Dr. Von Goosewing was certain that if   
it weren't for the fact he had his powers, he would've been killed fifty times   
over.

Dr. Von Goosewing panted in exhaustion as Igor did the same. To his surprise,   
the gander felt himself being grabbed by his cape; and then thrown through the   
air. He winced when he smashed through the wall. When he opened his eyes, he   
realized that he now outside the castle. He winced again when he realized that   
he was several feet up in the air. He screamed in horror as gravity took over   
and then he fell to his doom.

Duckula and his servants peeped out of the window as they saw Dr. Von Goosewing   
fell several kilometres down to his doom. The mallard gave his housemaid a dirty   
look.

"Oh dear. 'Ow did t'at 'appen?" Nanny clucked as she stared at the hole that was   
in the shape of a certain vampire hunter.  
"I know you were angry at Goosewing for trying to hurt me, Nanny. But, was that   
really necessary?"  
"Oh yes it was, M'Lord."  
"Very funny, Igor. Although I am curious as to where Goosewing got those   
lightning-quick reflexes from? Oh well, it doesn't matter. C'mon, let's all go   
to bed."

*The next morning*

At the edge of the woods laid a motionless form of a gander. His entire body was   
broken and bruised. The gander didn't even breathe. Several hours later, he   
rosed as if nothing happened. His injuries were all healed. The gander then used   
his power to transform back into his mortal form.

As Dr. Von Goosewing swore his vengeance on the prince of the night, I fear I   
must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End


End file.
